Eds Pro Skater Series
by Ed Stone
Summary: The Eds get suck into 3-D's Gamecube! Rated PG-13 because Tony Hawk Pro Skater 4 is Teen, also to find out about 3-D look in Double D to 3-D
1. Eddy's Pro Skater

Eddy's Pro Skater  
By: D.Stone  
  
(Hey, D.Stone again. This is sort of a parody to Tony Hawk's Pro Skater so, that's all, enjoy Eddy's Pro Skater, and someone comes back. Also look for me in this fanfic)  
  
It was just another day in the cul-de-sac, Double D is Double D and everything is right. "So, you're saying that when you took off my hat, I turned into 3-D again!" announced Double D. "Yep," responded Eddy. "Hey Double D, can I play the Gamecube?" asked Ed. "The what?" asked Double D. "We found this next to you after 3-D disappeared," announced Eddy. 'Intriguing," exclaimed Double D, "Yes Ed, you can play it." "I wonder what game it is?" Ed takes out the game disc and gives it to Double D. "This is.Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 4?" announced Double D. Ed turns on the Gamecube and starts playing it. "Hey guys, I'm really good with D.Stone," announced Ed. "Isn't he the guy that created us?" asked Eddy. "Like the Powerpuff Girls," asked Ed. "Shut up, Ed," replied Eddy. "No, that's Danny, this guy wrote this fanfic and four others," responded Double D. "Here, let me play.all you can do is jump, grab, grind, and spin.bor-ing," announced Eddy, "Where's the action, the excitement, the explosions," "Not all games have to be violent, Eddy," exclaimed Double D. "Hey guys, I'm talking to this guy called 3-D,"announced Ed. "3-D!" shouted Eddy and Double D. "Yes, its me, fools, you banished me to this game, now its your turn," announced 3-D. Just then, the Eds were sucked into the game. "Welcome," announced a shadow figure. "It's D.Stone!" shouted Ed. "I see know me already, well this skater is taking over this game and he's captured all the skaters!" announced D.Stone, "you can enter the game, but you have special tricks and used flatland tricks," "What happen?" asked Double D. "It looks like it got hit by Zorona from I was a teenage wiener from planet dinner, the mini series," announced Ed. "I see you came to this duel," announced 3-D, "and you two will get the same thrashing as Kevin, first round, D.O.R.K.," 3-D was first and he did a 1440 Christ Air with a 360 Varial McTwist and Darkslide. Ed was up next and he did a few good tricks, but still lost. Eddy tried to beat the score, but was short a few points. Double D had found out the secret and he knew if he got enough SPECIAL he could do special tricks. So, he did a 360 Varial McTwist, reverted into manual and did Fraction Guitar Slide on the rail to manual into the Switcheroo. "Impressive, since you have my powers," announced 3-D. Then they played a game called Combo Mambo, where you have to beat combos from your opponent in the time limit. "Try to beat my 150,000 combo," announced 3-D. Ed and Eddy tried but bailed on the tricks, it was up to Double D. "Flatland this, 3-D!" shouted Double D. "Oh-no, he found out flatland tricks," announced 3-D. Double D did flatland tricks to 1,500,000. Then 3-D is next, he didn't do flatland, but he turned the game into slow-mo, Matrix Mode, and Moon Gravity. "CHEATER!" shouted Eddy. "Hmm, he has over two million points," whispered Double D, " Hey 3-D, Nazz is right next to you!" "What?" asked Double D. 3-D looked to the side and bailed his 2,000,000- point combo. "YOU LITTLE." announced 3-D. "That's far enough, your going into Alcatraz, because you planned to take over Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 4," announced Officer Bob. "And I would have gotten away with, if it weren't for those meddling kids," exclaimed 3-D. "See you later, 3-D!" announced the Eds. "You did it, you beat 3-D, and I grant you a million dollars for your efforts," announced D.Stone. "Sweet, cash for jawbreakers!" exclaimed Eddy. "Though you need to beat the game to get out," So after beating 3-D, the Eds were given a million dollars though they to beat the game to get out. Will the Eds get out of the game or will they be trapped forever in Alcatraz, find out in Double D's Pro Skater. Oh, and Eddy did find out that there isn't any jawbreakers at the store. "Rats," announced Eddy.  
  
The Ed 


	2. Double D's Pro Skater

Double D's Pro Skater  
By: D.Stone  
  
From the last fanfic, The Eds are stuck in this until they beat the game. From Alcatraz... "The prisoner escaping!" announced the Guards. "Yes, that D.Stone kid let me out," whispered 3-D, "now to find the fools," "I wonder how we beat the game?" asked Double D. Big mistake, 3-D is waiting at the jailhouse. "Hello, fools," announced 3-D, "It's 3-D!" shouted the Eds. "You have to beat game, right, well you've did do all the goals, but, it's time to go Pro!" announced 3-D. "What?" asked the Eds. "Pro Challenges, after beating enough goals you're given challenges by the pros, but instead of money, you save the skater, from me!' replied 3-D, "and you have to save Rune Glifberg, Bam Margera, and Elissa Steamer," "I'll take Rune, Ed has Bam, and you have Elissa," announced Double D. "Why do I have to be the girl?!" asked Eddy. First Challenge, Rune's Pool Party, Double has to do 8 tricks in 5 minutes. "Easy enough," announced Double D. 1:Spine transfer doing Heelflip Handflip 2:Liptrick the water tower's railing doing Blunt to Fakie 3:Vert over the boards doing Melon 4:Liptrick the cellblock doing Eggplant 5:Transfer into water tower's bowl 6:50,000 Combo 7:Transfer into pools doing Backfoot flip nose grab 8:SPECIAL Liptrick the board on the water tower doing One Foot Blunt Second Challenge, Shopping cart slam, Race, slaloms, and hurdled in a race to the finish. "CHICKENS!" shouted Ed. 1: Race 2: Hurdle 3: Slalom Third Challenge, Elissa's Super Gaps, Gap the largest gaps to offer in Alcatraz. "Easy as pie," announced Eddy. 1, 2, 3: Gap the guard's walkway to the planks, Triple Impossible, Judo Madonna 4, 5, 6: Gap the staircase, top to bottom, Airwalk and Double Heelflip, Judo Madonna 7, 8, 9: Gap the Switchbacks to Powerhouse, Benihana to Pop Shove-It, Triple Kickflip "You have save 3 skaters, but there's 14 all together!" announced 3-D. After 3 Hours. "All skaters saved," announced The Eds. "WHAT?!" announced 3- D," You think your done, head back to Shipyard," In Shipyard."So what does he want us to do."announced Eddy. "NAZZ!" shouted the Eds. "Yes, I took her hostage, and this is custom skater so this is Kevin's challenge," 3-D has made a challenge the Eds have to take. Will the Eds suffer a skater or will they be banished to Alcatraz, find out in Ed's Pro Skater, the third pro skater of the series.  
  
To Be Ed-ntinued 


	3. Ed's Pro Skater

Ed's Pro Skater  
By: D.Stone  
  
Last time, 3-D is taking Nazz hostage so that the Eds will risk their lives. Will the Eds risk game over Nazz? "This is crazy, why would you take your own (girl) friend to put her in danger?!" asked Double D. "So you would risk your lives in danger," announced 3-D, "The challenge is followed as Kevin's, Movie Stunt Skater, your enemy has your (girl) friend captive, you enter their trap, causing the enemy to attack, hit all the detonators to set off distractions, after hit all the detonators grab your (girl) friend and liptrick the helicopter, escaping the enemy's base, be warned you must do it all in one combo, if not, you're a skating target, ready, lights, camera, and ACTION!" First up, Ed, he started with an Airwalk to a grind on the ramp, the manual to through the whole think until he jump to get more speed and landed and got hit. "ED!" shouted Double D, "Where did he go, 3-D!" "He went to Alcatraz, to stay there," announced 3-D. Next was Eddy, he start good and reverted into a manual and tried the thing as Ed though he grinded halfway, but stopped. "EDDY!" shouted Double D, "You monster, you took my best friends away, now it's time to beat this GAME!" Double D. Double D grinded first and landed in manual on the roof and went back into a manual riding the rail doing a Fraction Guitar Slide and manual into a detonator, and went back on the rail to hit the others, hit the second last one, grab Nazz and hit another detonator and grind the way back to liptrick the helicopter and finish the challenge. "Double D, your so brave,( " announced Nazz. "NOOOOOOO!!!!!" shouted 3-D, "Those fools actually beat the GAME!" "You have beat the game, therefore you may leave though your characters are regulars, Double D, award for bravely save a skater in a line of fire, Ed, award for best racer in Bam's challenge, and Eddy, award for Master of Air in Elissa's challenge," announced D.Stone, "Bye for now heroes of Pro Skater, the Eds," After they left the game it was still the day and time they left. "Do you think that really happened?" asked Eddy. "Not if you the same dream as me," replied Double D. "See ya," announced the Eds.  
  
The Ed  
  
(Hey D.Stone, If you have Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 4, this also doubles as a guide, later days) 


End file.
